


Best Outfit For My Date

by CloudKitsune



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cute girls being Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Getting Ready for Date, M/M, Minor Clothing Kink Mentioned, Yamato helps Mimi, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachikawa Mimi is in need to find the right outfit for her date, and has yet again gone to Ishida Yamato for his opinion on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Outfit For My Date

**Best Outfit For My Date**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Sora x Mimi, hinted Taichi x Yamato

Summary: Tachikawa Mimi is in need to find the right outfit for her date, and has yet again gone to Ishida Yamato for his opinion on the matter.  
\-----

"What do you think?" Tachikawa Mimi questioned eagerly as she held up a cute, white mini-skirt and matching shirt that showed off her trim belly.

Ishida Yamato looked up from his sheet music that he was in the middle of creating to skim over the dyed pink haired girl's clothing with a faintly annoyed stare. Returning to strumming his guitar to find the right notes, the blonde teen responded, "Its fine."

"Just fine?" Mimi pouted, obviously not liking that response. _'So much for being cute,'_ she thought as she put the outfit back in the already 'alright' pile that was beginning to grow impressively large.

Noticing the young woman reach for another possible suit, Yamato sighed as he asked, "Mimi, if you don't like my criticism on your clothes, why bother asking _me?_ "

"Because you're the only guy I know who knows fashion, duh," Mimi tsked merrily, as if stating the obvious fact but having no qualms in doing so. Picking up a pale blue summer dress with a silver flowers design along the left thigh trailing up to the right sleeve, the dyed pink haired girl added, "Besides, no offense to Hikari, but her tastes are just too simple. And Sora is out of the question."

"What about Miyakou, then?" the blonde musician added, shaking his head as Mimi revealed the dress as he continued to pluck at the strings of his guitar, "She's crazy about you and more then willing to help you find the right outfit."

"I did try her first..." Mimi sighed yet again as she threw the dress into the pile, "But it was too short notice. She was stuck helping her family's store, and even suckered Iori into helping out. She tried to get me, too, but I told her I had a date real soon that I wanted to get ready for."

"Huh..." Yamato hummed half attentively, scribbling down a few more notes on the music sheet. As he re-adjusted himself to play the melody he already had jotted down, the older Ishida brother pushed, "Why not just ask Sora what she likes?"

"No, no, NO!" Mimi quickly refused, shaking her head back-and-forth furiously, messing up her previously neat hair. Stepping over the pile of clothing in a fury, Mimi leaned in close to lock her creamy, warm brown eyes onto Yamato's deep blue as she huffed, "I couldn't do that! Where's the fun of surprises? And-and besides... Remember what happened when you asked what _Taichi_ likes?"

Yamato noticeably blushed with a wince and grimace. Oh, did he remember. The soccer-loving teen had been more then eager to share his personal preferences of what his lover should wear _in the bedroom_ , from lacy, revealing underwear to foreplay with a cheerleader outfit on. Luckily before the brunette could get into any detail on the matter, Yamato was able to steer him into _daily_ wear, in front of others. Apparently, Taichi enjoyed his lover in tight, leather pants, that showed off their nice ass, and a firm fitting shirt that would mold to their slender torso. Still, the event was rather embarrassing and as much as the blonde wished to forget it, Mimi had insisted he shared what Taichi had said, very curious herself.

"S-still..." Yamato weakly got out, face still red as he tried to look away from the girl before him, "Sora isn't Taichi. I'm sure her tastes won't be so... perverted."

"Hee hee, you still like it," Mimi teased despite her earlier panic, noticing the tight jeans Yamato sported at that very moment, and the black, sleeveless shirt that clung to his form like a second skin. Pulling back to give her friend some space, she continued, "Anyways, you're lucky because boys don't have so many nice outfits to pick from. Girls on the other hand.... Oh boy." She quickly returned to the unchecked clothing, worried again on finding that perfect outfit. After all, her date was only an hour and a half away.

\--

In the end, Mimi settled for a pair of white short-shorts with pink thread outlining where the usual invisible patch-work of the designer clothing would be, black thigh high stockings with pale pink boots. Her shirt was a high quality, form fitting tub top, starting off being completely white but across her blossoming chest were a rainbow pattern design that circled from her back and front diagonally(vertically). A pair of pearl white earrings were added to her assemble, though they were nearly hidden behind her wavy, pink hair. She had also applied lipstick and eyeliner, but only faintly enough to bring out her lips and milky brown eyes, not wanting to make her date feel uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention they could receive with her good looks.

Checking her watch, or rather, the white wrist banded watch that she had snagged off of Yamato before making a hasty retreat when she took notice to the time, Mimi hummed to herself, _'I'm only ten minutes early... I guess I didn't need to rush to the meeting spot as soon as I thought.'_ Glancing back at the crowd of passersby, a collective mix of older men and women in business suits off to meetings and their jobs in a hurry, and younger kids enjoying their summer vacation from school and exams, Mimi pouted when she didn't spot her date as of yet.

It was nearly five minutes later before the pink haired girl checked the watch again, a foot tapping impatiently as waiting got the best of her. _'I hope she's not running late,'_ Mimi slightly worried her bottom lip, tasting the lipstick applied earlier with a faint grimace. _'It wouldn't be the first time we had to cancel due to her forgetting to tell me she had a game, or getting suckered into helping the flower arranging shop her mother owns. But she could at least call me so I don't have to waste my time waiting for someone who's not going to show up!'_

Glaring at a random flock of twelve year old boys who were excitedly chatting about a new video game coming out, Mimi almost missed the hurrying form heading her way, arm waving and calling out her name in a sweet alto voice.

"Mimi! Sorry if I made you wait," Takenouchi Sora apologized as she reached her friend's side, panting slightly out of breath from the quick jog over, raising a hand to straighten out her short hair that had fallen out of place in her quick run. Tucking a brown strand behind her ear, Sora shot Mimi a slightly bashful smile as she asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Mimi paused, taking a moment to glance Sora over. While being the same height and body weight, Sora was rather lacking in the breast department, at least compared to herself. The brunette seemed to have decided that plain outfits suited her best, as well, unlike Mimi's need to stand out in flashy and fashionable trendy clothing. At the moment, Mimi noted, Sora had decided to don a mini-skirt of earthy green, the edge flaring out a bit in a leafy ruffle. Her pale yellow shirt was held up by an even paler strap that circled over her shoulders and tied together behind her neck, a black threaded flower just above the center of her small breasts. And to top it all off, Sora also threw on a matching green, short sleeved sweater-coat with pale pink flower designs along the edges. Her white socks and black dress shoes seemed to fit the simple outfit perfectly, as did the girl wearing it all.

Flashing a charmed smile at Sora after deciding she approved of the outfit her date wore, Mimi reached out between them, taking the brunette's hand into her own to intertwine their fingers as she announced, "I'm always ready to party, girlfriend."

With a secretive look of love and affection between the two young women, unbeknownst to the people that walked on by without a care, the two headed off into the crowd themselves, more then willing to enjoy their date on a lovely summer afternoon. After all, Mimi had the best dressed girlfriend around!

\-----

**-owari-**


End file.
